See you in Hell
by Xorac22
Summary: I thought of this after watching the episode "Rem Saverem". Its just a 1 chapter fic. After Ep: 26 Knives is serving a 500 year sentence and escapes when he discovers he forgot something.


After Vash shot Knives down he carried him to Little Jersey where Knives is now currently serving a five hundred year sentence in prison. Knives sat in his cell with a smile on his face as he waited out the sentence. He continued to peer out the window day by day. He couldn't help but think that he'd forgotten something.  
  
Around three years after he was locked away, Vash had come to visit several times. According to Vash, he and Meryl had gotten married and had a daughter. The girl's name was Angel. Knives kind of liked that name. He didn't know why but after hearing this news his urge to kill off mankind had subsided for a while. He was just enjoying himself as if he was in a five star hotel.  
  
One day Vash had come to visit and they began to talk and argue about Project Seeds. Knives continued to say that Rem's thoughts about humanity were just idiotic contradictions. He went over his philosophy about killing the spiders to save the butterflies again as he did many times before. Vash argued back, but Knives stood his ground on the matter.  
  
"You know if you didn't want to have individuality between us, you never would have killed Rem and the crew." Vash yelled as he walked out the door.  
  
'That's it.' Knives thought. 'That's what I didn't bother to finish.' An evil smile crept up on his face and he began to laugh quietly. 'I forgot to kill him.'  
  
Mei City: One Year Later  
  
Vash walked with a smile on his face and his daughter on his back. Vash had been running around like a galloping horse as Angel laughed her head off. Walking with his eyes closed they headed for the sand steamer station so they could head back to Little Jersey. They came to a halt when Vash thought he just walked into a wall.  
  
"Hello dear brother." Knives said as Vash opened his shocked eyes.  
  
"K-K-Knives? How the hell did you get out!?" Vash yelled.  
  
"Daddy, who is that man?" Angel asked.  
  
"He's daddy's twin brother." Vash said as he set her down.  
  
"Yes that is correct." Knives said as he got down to one knee. "I'm your uncle Millions."  
  
"That's a funny name." Angel said.  
  
"Angel why don't you go play over there for a few minutes. Uncle Millions and I need to talk." Vash said as he stared as his brother.  
  
"Well you certainly have quite a life, don't you Vash?" Knives said as he got up.  
  
"What do you want?" Vash asked.  
  
"I just want to show you something." Knives answered. "That's all."  
  
"Show me what?" Vash asked.  
  
"A very old friend." Knives answered. "If you decide that you want to see what I have to show you, then I'll be at my garden. See you later Vash." Knives walked off into the desert. A huge wisp of sand blew up and when it settled, Knives was gone.  
  
The Desert: Two weeks later  
  
"Why couldn't you just stay home Meryl I told you this is really dangerous, and why the hell did you bring Angel with us? You could have just left her with Millie." Vash complained.  
  
"But I'm right here Mr. Vash." Millie said from the back car seat.  
  
"Why did you have to come too?" Vash complained again.  
  
"Well I always go with Meryl on one of these big trips, and I have a few words for that brother of yours too." Millie answered.  
  
"Aw man." Vash sighed as they continued driving through the desert.  
  
Knives' Garden: The Next Day  
  
Vash's car pulled up along side the grassy field that Knives had made. He was sitting there as always, sipping his wine. He looked over and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Vash's family and friend with him.  
  
"You didn't have to bring the family Vash." Knives said as he got up.  
  
"They insisted." Vash sighed. "So what is it you want to show me?"  
  
"As I told you before, it's an old friend. A very old friend." Knives answered.  
  
"How old?" Vash asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, one hundred and thirty years old maybe." Knives answered with a smile.  
  
Vash's eyes went wide open. He was now more interested in what Knives had to show him. "Which one?" He asked.  
  
"Well it's a surprise." Knives said back. "But we have to go back to the seeds ship. You know the one where I hid our little trinkets."  
  
"Lets go then." Vash said. "Everybody in the car!"  
  
"Perfect." Knives said to himself as he walked toward the car.  
  
The Fallen Ship: A day later  
  
"Just as we left it eh Vash?" Knives smiled as he hopped out of the car and walked toward the ship.  
  
"Whatever." Vash said and looked out to the huge crater that Knives had carved into Gunsmoke on the day that he had handed Vash his gun.  
  
"Well here it is. But to get what I need I'm going to need your gun Vash." Knives said as he turned back to his brother.  
  
"Alright but give it right back when you're finished and don't shoot anybody." Vash said as he pulled his silver gun from his pocket and handed it to Knives.  
  
"Stand back." Knives said as he pointed the gun at the top of the ship. He fired. The bullet slammed into the side of the ship and exploded. A bunch of debris fell to the ground. The dust settled and Knives gave the gun back to Vash. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Knives said as he walked into the wreckage and started looking around.  
  
"Who was he talking about?" Vash thought. "Old friend?"  
  
"I found it!" Knives yelled. "Vash come over here!"  
  
Vash ran into the wreckage and Meryl and Millie followed. Vash had a sense of worry on his face as he ran toward the spot where Knives was standing. Before he got to him Knives had lifted up a huge tube. Vash slowed down as he got to the object stared.  
  
"Say hello to our old friend." Knives said.  
  
"Our old friend is a tube?" Vash asked.  
  
"No, his inside the tube you twit." Knives said as he began to wipe the dust off the object. He finished wiping it clean and Vash fell into a state of shock. "Look, he's still got that stupid look on his face." Knives said as he let out a chuckle.  
  
"S-S-Steve?" Vash stuttered as he looked at the frozen man that was in a complete state of shock. "But I thought all of the people woke up after they came down."  
  
"That's what I thought too." Knives said. "But apparently Rowan readjusted Steve's freezer so that he would never wake up. But that dolt Rowan made a mistake. The freezer can still be opened manually."  
  
"Does that mean he's still alive?" Vash asked.  
  
"Yes it does." Knives answered.  
  
"Vash what's going on? Who is that man?" Meryl asked.  
  
"He was a man I knew a very long time ago." Vash answered.  
  
"Shall we open it?" Knives asked.  
  
Vash nodded and Knives smiled. Knives began to type in a code on the lock at the top of the freezer. A pump of cold air escaped the tube as the door opened. The door opened all the way and Steve woke up.  
  
"No, no I telling you I didn't do it!" He yelled as he stumbled out of the freezer. Vash helped him up and took the straight jacket off of him. Steve rubbed his eyes and looked around. "What, what the hell happened?" He said as he saw the wreckage of the ship.  
  
"I happened." Knives said.  
  
"Y-Y-You. You did this?" Steve said in shock.  
  
"Yes I did." Knives said as he began to laugh.  
  
"Where are we?" Steve asked.  
  
"We're on that planet that we found." Vash answered. "It's called Gunsmoke now."  
  
"Gunsmoke?" Steve asked. "Where is the crew, how long was I in there."  
  
"You were in the freezer for approximately one hundred and thirty years." Knives answered. "The crew is dead. I saw to that personally."  
  
"You, you, you." Steve mumbled as he pointed at Knives.  
  
"That's it Steven, say it! Call me a monster!" Knives yelled as he grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt. "Go ahead, spill it! Say how much you hate me!"  
  
"You bastard! What did you do!?" Steve yelled back as he pushed Knives off.  
  
"You want to know what I did do you? You want to know? Well I'll tell you, from start to finish!" Knives yelled.  
  
"Meryl, you and Millie take Angel back to the car. Right now." Vash said quietly. Meryl did not answer, she did as he said and went back to the car with Millie and Angel.  
  
Knives and Steve continued their argument. "So you want to know what I did do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know." Steve said.  
  
"Yes I sure, but your going to have to listen to it anyways." Knives said as he stomped hard on the ground and his black gun emerged from the ground. Knives swiped his gun from the ground and pointed it at Steve's head. Vash went in to grab the gun from Knives but Knives already had this planned. There he was, his gun in one hand and pointing at Steve, and Vash's gun in the other, pointing at the head of Vash.  
  
"He must have taken it from me when I wasn't looking." Vash thought as he completely froze.  
  
"There, now that all the problems are dealt with, let me tell you the story of how I killed them all. It all began with you. I took it easy on you, so be grateful for that. You see I tricked Mary and Rowan into thinking that you raped Mary. So you were right, you didn't do it. Then after you were locked up safe and sound, Rowan went a little crazy. He readjusted your freezer so that you would never wake up. But the twit did it wrong and you survived."  
  
"Knives stop it! I don't want hear this story!" Vash yelled.  
  
"Too bad!" Knives yelled back. "Now where was I, oh yes, Mary was the first to die. You see, Rowan supposedly purposed to her but she declined. That's when Rowan snapped. Rem, Vash, and I heard gunshots coming from Mary's room. And there he was, he fired off one last round as we opened the door. After a bit of discussion Rowan had his gun pointing at me, but Rem threw herself in front of me. The rest of that I don't know because while she went on to talk about some stupid thing I snuck off to Joey's office."  
  
"Joey?" Steve said.  
  
"Yes, you remember Joey." Knives said. "Anyways, he finally gets his monitor up and sees Rowan with a gun pointing at Rem. He made a sudden decision to open the hatch and throw Rowan and the dead Mary out into space. I told Joey that I thought he was right in doing so. He disagreed and was punished. The first shot I ever fired was at him. I put the gun in his hand to make it look like a suicide, and then I activated the auto lock mode sequence. Rem hurried Vash and I to the escape pods, she was going to board with us, but went back for Joey. When the ship entered the atmosphere of Gunsmoke it practically incinerated. How you still survived is a mystery but now you're here, one hundred thirty years later and I get to kill you personally."  
  
"No!" Vash yelled.  
  
"Shut it Vash! I have to kill him!" Knives yelled. "He's the only one that has to die today, and after he's dead I promise I will go back to prison."  
  
"Why? Why do you have to kill him?" Vash asked.  
  
"Because. All the people I've killed, the towns that I've destroyed, the person I've become its all his fault! He's the one that showed me the true form of the human race!" Knives yelled. "Because deep down all of the humans are just slovenly, insignificant, pigs!"  
  
"No there not! Not all of them are like that!" Vash yelled.  
  
"Yes but this one is! You see, he's a spider, and I kill the spiders to save the butterflies!" Knives yelled.  
  
Steve was it total shock. He hadn't said anything since Knives told him the story of how the crew went up in flames.  
  
"I'm not going to let you kill Steve!" Vash yelled.  
  
"That's too bad!" Knives said as he moved Vash's gun to the side. It was now pointing at his car. Meryl, Millie and Angel were in the car. Chills ran up Vash's spine. "Its either him, or them." Knives smiled and the tops broke off the guns.  
  
"No! Not that!" Vash yelled.  
  
"Now Vash. Should you make any sudden movements, your family goes up in flames." Knives said with a smile.  
  
"What the hell it that thing?" Steve said in a terrified manner.  
  
"This is it Steven." Knives said. "Time to go."  
  
"No!" Steve and Vash yelled at the same time.  
  
"See you in hell." Knives said before he released a monstrous blast from his angel arm, which was followed by a sadistic laugh. 


End file.
